O problema é que eu te amo
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: [OneShot] [JxL] [Happy New Year!] Não sei como nem porque, só sei que aconteceu. É completamente clichê dizer que quando eu menos esperava esse sentimento chegou, mas foi o que aconteceu. Não estava preparada para me apaixonar por James Potter.


**Disclaimer: **_Nada nessa fic me pertence. E tenho dito._

**Agradecimentos: **_Mrs. LilyGirl, ou Naty, por ter betado isso aqui para mim._

**Observações: **_Feliz Ano Novo! E Feliz 2007!_

**

* * *

**

**O problema é que eu te amo**  
_Por Dm Tayashi_**

* * *

**

_"...O problema é que eu te amo,  
Não tenho dúvidas pois isso não é mais secreto.  
Juntos morreríamos pois nos amamos e de nós o mundo  
ficaria deserto.  
Eu vejo nossos filhos lembrando com seus filhos que já  
teriam seus netos..."_

Cássia Eller / Nando Reis - Meu mundo ficaria completo (com você)

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Não sei como nem porque, só sei que aconteceu. É completamente clichê dizer que quando eu menos esperava esse sentimento chegou, mas foi o que aconteceu. Não estava preparada para me apaixonar por James Potter.

E foi aqui, sentada na biblioteca, que me dei conta disso. Estava escrevendo minha retrospectiva de fim de ano, já que daqui a algumas horas, será dia 1 de Janeiro de 1977, quando Remus apareceu.

"_Então Lily..." – o maroto começou, aproximando-se da ruiva. – "Você vai com quem, no baile?"_

"_Desde quando isso te interessa?" – Lily deu um sorrisinho._

"_Desde o momento em que meu amigo quer ir com você ao baile." – ele respondeu._

"_Eu..." – a ruiva ficou sem jeito e fazia de tudo para não encarar o amigo. – "Não vou com ninguém."_

"_E o Diggory?" _

"_... Terminamos" – Evans completou, olhando para suas mãos._

"_Estava demorando" – ele falou, ao que ela olhou para ele, sem entender. – "É impossível ficar tanto tempo com alguém, quando estamos apaixonados por outra pessoa."_

"_Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Potter, Remus" – ela falou, exasperada._

"_Eu não disse que estava. Disse?" – ele perguntou com um leve sorriso._

"_Não, mas-"_

"_Exatamente. Você supôs que eu estava falando dele, para você ter a oportunidade de negar algo que está mais do que óbvio, até mesmo para você."_

_A ruiva ficou sem saber o que dizer. Será que...?_

"_Pára com isso Lils. Pára de querer fingir que não aconteceu, que você não sente nada. Quanto mais você negar, mais você fingir que não é com você, mais você vai sofrer" – Remus falou carinhosamente, segurando a mão dela. – "Será que, pelo menos dessa vez, não vale a pena abrir mão do seu orgulho para ser feliz?"_

Claro que, sendo quem eu sou, tive que negar e falar que tudo aquilo que ele disse não passava de besteira. Que eu não sinto nem nunca vou sentir nada pelo Potter.

E ele riu. Mas ele riu com ar de descrente.

E não vou negar que aquelas palavras foram como um balde de água fria para mim. E foi aí que eu finalmente vi. Finalmente vi, que o homem que eu sempre amei e que, talvez, eu ame para sempre, é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter.

Mas nesse fim de ano, sentada aqui sozinha nesta biblioteca, eu digo.

Ele não vai saber disso.

Nunca.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

Os corredores do castelo estavam vazios e silenciosos. Se uma pena caísse, seria possível escutar ela chocando-se levemente contra o chão. A razão para isso, era o baile que aconteceria em algumas horas.

As meninas estavam se arrumando, escolhendo o melhor vestido, e fazendo o melhor penteado. Os meninos escolhiam o melhor perfume e a melhor pose para impressionar a menina com quem queriam começar o ano.

Mas não ele.

Ele caminhava segurando um lírio na mão. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam, como sempre, completamente desalinhados e seus olhos cor de avelã brilhavam só de olhar para a flor.

Ele caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente. Não precisava se arrumar para o baile, já que não importava o quanto se arrumasse, ele nunca estaria bonito para ela.

E era isso que mais o magoava e ao mesmo tempo, mais o encantava.

Ela não se impressionava com seu 1,80 de altura, muito menos com sua posição de apanhador no time da Grifinória. Muito menos com seu sorriso bonito e suas frases de pseudo-efeito.

Ela não se impressionava com o fato de ele ter mudado por causa dela. Ele não azarava o Ranhoso – pelo menos, não tanto quando antes -, não ficava se exibindo por aí com seu pomo de ouro e há muito que não ficava com o primeiro rabo-de-saia que passasse.

Mas ela não percebia. Ou se percebia, fingia que não ligava.

Porque Lílian Evans não liga para James Potter.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém vinha correndo em sua direção. Só acordou de seus devaneios quando trombou com essa pessoa. Caiu de olhos fechados e, quando os abriu, viu a cabeleira ruiva que tanto amava caída na sua frente.

"Me desculpe, eu..." – ela começou, mas assim que viu quem era, sua voz foi morrendo.

Ele fechou os olhos preparando-se para a sessão de gritos. Mesmo que ela fosse culpada, ele sabia que ela gritaria com ele.

"Eu que peço desculpas, Evans" – ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

Qual foi a sua surpresa, quando ela segurou sua mão para se levantar?

"Tudo bem... A culpa foi minha mesmo" – ela falou e ele percebeu um leve tom desapontado em sua voz. E percebeu também que ela não soltara sua mão. E que só aquele contato fazia com que seu coração se aquecesse.

Ele sorriu desconcertado e ela olhou para ele, sorrindo daquela maneira tão calorosa para ela. Para quantas ele já sorrira daquele jeito?

"_Só para mim. Ele só sorri assim para mim" _– pensou ela, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Para ele.

"Está indo para a torre?" – ele perguntou, meio sem jeito, fazendo com que ela estranhasse. James Potter, sem jeito?

"É... Tenho que me arrumar para o baile" – ela comentou, enquanto caminhava.

"Bem lembrado" – ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

Eles continuaram caminhando em um delicioso silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia de cada um.

Às vezes ele olhava de relance para ela, e via que suas bochechas estavam coradas. Que perfume ela estaria usando? Tinha cheiro de pêssegos. Mas não importava. O cheiro dela estava por toda parte, em qualquer canto daquele imenso castelo.

E por que ela estava sendo tão gentil com ele? Ela poderia muito bem ter feito como sempre fazia, dando uma resposta fria e curta, ou gritado, falando que ele era um verme canalha que a derrubara no corredor só porque ele convidava ela para sair.

Enquanto pensava isso, não percebeu que ela olhava de soslaio para ele, e estava se perguntando para quem seria aquele lírio.

Seria para ela? Impossível. Há muito tempo ele parara de chamá-la para sair, por que haveria de ser para ela? Ele mesmo tinha chamado-a de Evans.

Ele esquecera dela. Esquecera todo aquele sentimento, que agora era ela quem cultivava.

Ambos falaram juntos a senha para a Mulher Gorda, fazendo com que ela lhes lançasse um sorrisinho.

"Damas primeiro" – ele falou, lançando-lhe um sorriso terno.

"Muito gentil de sua parte" – ela entrou na brincadeira e, fazendo reverência, entrou no Salão Comunal.

Ele estava completamente deserto e, pela janela, era possível ver algumas estrelas que já apareciam no céu, juntamente com o sol que se punha. A lareira iluminava o Salão juntamente com esse sol, trazendo-lhe uma iluminação quente e confortável.

"Não dá nem vontade de sair daqui né?" – ela perguntou, ao que ele assentiu, sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

"Se importa?" – ele perguntou, batendo a mão no local ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que ela ia recusar e subir as escadas. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

E qual foi, novamente, a sua surpresa quando ela sentou-se bem ao seu lado?

"Eu tenho que subir para o meu dormitório" – ela falou, tentando convencer-se.

"E por que não sobe?" – ele perguntou, buscando as esmeraldas dela.

"Porque não quero" – ela lhe devolveu o olhar e ele pôde ver uma sombra naqueles olhos.

Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida com aquela resposta.

"Por que você faz isso comigo?" – o moreno perguntou, em um tom quase sofrido.

"Por que VOCÊ faz isso comigo?" – a pergunta dela não passou de um sussurro.

"O que eu estou fazendo?"

Ela respirou fundo. Cometera um erro. Não devia ter lhe dado uma brecha, não devia sequer ter sido gentil com ele no primeiro momento.

Se a coisa que ela mais queria era esquecê-lo, por que então estava sentada ao seu lado, perguntando por que ele lhe fizera aquilo?

_Talvez porque eu não quero esquecê-lo. Não quero esquecer esse sentimento e tudo aquilo que ele me representa._

"Está fazendo com que eu me apaixone por você."

As palavras saíram de sua boca, sem que ela pudesse controlar. E só quando viu os olhos avelãs arregalados, ela foi capaz de perceber a _burrada _que havia feito.

"Você... o quê?" – ele perguntou, ainda sem acreditar. E antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, ela se levantara e ia em direção ao seu dormitório.

"Lílian... LÍLIAN!" – ele gritou, sentindo um desespero por vê-la se afastar, mesmo que fosse para o dormitório.

"Deixe-me em paz, Potter" – ela respondeu, ainda de costas, mas ele percebeu que a voz dela estava embargada.

"Você quer ir comigo ao baile?" – ele tentava se apegar a qualquer vestígio de que aquela garota podia ser sua.

"Eu..."

"Não precisa responder" – ele apareceu em sua frente, com o lírio até então esquecido por ele. – "Desculpe por ele estar abarrotado, mas... era pra você. Quero dizer, é pra você" – ele se corrigiu rapidamente.

Ela olhou para ele sem entender e sentiu que talvez ela não o tivesse perdido, afinal.

"Se você aceitar ser meu par no baile, use o lírio quando entrar no Salão Principal" – ele colocou o lírio na mão dela e ficou segurando-a por um tempo. – "Se você não estiver usando-o, saberei que você não me quer como seu par, nem hoje, nem nunca mais."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, já que sabia que sua voz não queria dar o ar da graça.

"Eu vou te esperar, Lils."

Ela sorriu levemente e saiu, enquanto ele respirava fundo, para armazenar o máximo possível do seu cheiro. Mesmo sendo desnecessário, já que o mesmo estava em qualquer lugar que ele fosse.

"Eu sempre estarei aqui, esperando por você."

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**Lily's POV**

Cheguei correndo no meu dormitório e entrei no banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida. Sabia que Emmeline e Marlene iam me fazer milhares de perguntas, mas não estava no humor para respondê-las.

Não depois do que aconteceu lá embaixo.

Sentei-me na privada e observei o lírio. Tinha colocado-o em um copo com água, para ele não murchar.

Não era para eu estar cuidando da flor. Não era para eu estar dessa maneira que eu estou. Não era para eu estar apaixonada por James Potter.

E então, um estalo.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

"Prongs, cara, relaxa" – o moreno olhou para seu melhor amigo. – "Se ela vier com o lírio, ela veio. Se ela não vier..."

"É porque não veio" – os dois olharam para Peter e, sem conseguir evitar, soltaram uma estrondosa gargalhada que se misturava com o som alto da festa.

O Salão Principal estava da cor branca, mas com uma decoração colorida, que simbolizava o que cada um desejava ou merecia naquele ano que estava por vir.

James estava com uma bermuda escura que ia até o meio de suas pernas, um chinelo e uma camiseta de mangas compridas, da cor vermelha.

Sirius também usava um bermudão, mas sua camiseta era colorida. Seus cabelos negros estavam elegantemente desalinhados e seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam como nunca.

Já Peter, o mais gordinho, colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca, como manda a tradição.

"Cara... Por que você veio com essa camiseta toda colorida?" – James perguntou para Sirius, enquanto ele analisava todas as garotas que passavam pela mesa dos Marotos.

"A questão é: Qual é a cor da minha cueca?" – ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

"Eu não quero nem SABER a cor da sua cueca."

"Ótimo. Porque eu não ia te contar mesmo. Vou deixar para que as garotas vejam" – ele respondeu, ao que o moreno revirou os olhos. – "E onde está o Remus?"

"Deve estar se atracando com a Emmeline em algum canto" – o gordinho respondeu, enquanto enfiava mais doces em sua boca.

"OLHA PRONGS, A EVANS!" – Sirius gritou, apontando escandalosamente para a porta, fazendo James e Peter se assustarem e olharem para a porta, apenas para logo em seguida escutarem a gargalhada que mais parecia com um latido de Sirius.

"Vai a merda, Pads" – James respondeu rabugento.

"Opa, a McKinnon chegou. Até mais rapazes" – o maroto de olhos cinzentos deu uma piscadela e se levantou, indo na direção da morena.

Ela tinha prendido os cabelos castanhos em um meio rabo e usava uma saia branca e uma blusa azul clara, junto com uma rasteirinha da mesma cor.

"O que você quer, Black?" – ela perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

"Caaaalma Lene, calma" – ele falou, passando um dos braços por seu ombro. – "Seja um pouco mais educada. BOA NOITE, MARLENE!"

"Boa noite, Black. O que você quer?" – ela perguntou, sem achar graça.

"Você" – ele falou cruzando os braços.

Marlene ficou sem voz. Black já havia chamado-a diversas vezes para sair, mas ele nunca tinha sido tão direto.

"Eu te amo, mas você não acredita, Lene. Hoje é Ano Novo, então decidi começar com o pé direito... Será que você pode, por favor, passar a virada de ano comigo?" – ele pediu, fazendo sua carinha de cachorro com fome.

"Que— MAS O QUE A KINGSLEY TÁ FAZENDO COM O JAMES?!?!?!?!?!" – ela gritou, apontando para a mesa. Jane Kingsley estava debruçada sobre James, com seus cabelos pretos caindo em cascata sobre ele.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia, Lene" – ele respondeu, também sem acreditar.

"Ele não queria vir com a Lils?" – a morena perguntou, bufando de raiva.

"Ele quer... Mas essa Corvinal tá se oferecendo para ele desde Merlin sabe quando." – ele falou, vendo as tentativas sem sucesso de James de tentar afastar a garota de perto dele – "E vai piorar."

Sirius virou Lene para a porta, para ela ver sua amiga ruiva entrando no salão. Ela usava uma saia indiana branca, e uma regatinha rosa, com uma rasteirinha branca. E o lírio estava preso em seu pulso direito. Ela havia prendido seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto e seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca.

"Puta merda" – Sirius e Marlene exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

A ruiva buscava pelo salão algum vestígio de James, quando olhou para a mesa dos marotos. Viu aquela corvinal em cima dele e sentiu seus olhos esquentarem. Como pôde ter acreditado que James havia mudado?

Tentando se esquivar de um dos beijos da Corvinal, Potter viu Lily estática na entrada do Salão com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

"Lily..." – ele murmurou, fazendo a morena olhar na mesma direção que ele.

Ele empurrou-a bruscamente e foi correndo na direção da ruiva.

"Não aconteceu nada Lils, eu juro" – ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e o tom de desespero na sua voz era perceptível por qualquer um que passasse por ali.

"Como você pôde..." – sua voz saiu mais baixa do que pretendia.

E aí ela se deu conta de que James não era nada dela, para ela lhe cobrar qualquer coisa.

"Você não me deve explicações, Potter" – ela respondeu friamente e puxou suas mãos. – "E é Evans para você."

Ela arrancou o lírio com força de seu pulso e saiu do Salão Principal sem saber para onde ir. Só sabia que queria estar longe dele naquele momento.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**James' POV**

Escorei-me na porta, com o lírio em minha mão.

Enquanto olhava para nenhum lugar específico, vi que Remus se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

"Sabe... Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dela" – meu amigo Lupino comentou, ao que eu dei de ombros. – "Ela apenas supôs algo que não aconteceu."

"Exatamente, Remus!" – exclamei, já desesperado. – "Ela está sempre supondo coisas sobre mim que não são verdade!"

"Mas já foram, Prongs. E você não pode culpá-la por isso" – Remus respondeu em um tom sábio, como se tivesse a resposta para tudo. – "Nós somos responsáveis por nossos atos James. Não adianta dizer que você mudou, porque todos nós, inclusive você, temos um passado que é capaz de nos machucar mesmo quando não somos mais iguais ao que éramos."

Olhei para ele, sabendo que ele tinha razão.

"E como eu faço para mostrar para ela que não sou mais o que eu era?" – perguntei, sentindo meus olhos marejarem. Quem diria, James Potter, chorando!

"Seja você mesmo, ué" – ele deu de ombros e entrou no Salão Principal.

Olhei no Mapa do Maroto e vi onde ela estava.

Como eu posso ser quem eu sou, quando ela repudia essa pessoa que sou?

É confuso, eu sei, mas é a realidade.

Se eu agir da maneira que eu sou, ela fica irritada. Se eu não agir da maneira que eu sou, ela fica magoada.

O que eu faço, pelo amor de Merlin?

Entrei na biblioteca e fui até a Ala Proibida, sabendo que ela estava lá. Cheguei mais perto e a ouvi chorando e murmurando coisas desconexas.

Como eu devo agir?

E então, um estalo.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

"Eu sou uma idiota, é isso que eu sou!" – a ruiva falou entre soluços. – "Como pude apaixonar-me por um ser tão mentiroso quanto ele? COMO?"

"E como eu pude me apaixonar por uma pessoa tão teimosa como você? COMO?" – ele imitou-a e sentou-se de frente para ela.

"Vá embora, Potter" – ela sibilou e lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

"A biblioteca é pública, Evans. Se eu quiser ficar aqui, eu fico" – ele respondeu, olhando sério para ela. – "E adivinha só. Eu quero."

A ruiva olhou surpresa para ele. Quando James havia se tornado essa pessoa séria e decidida?

_É aí que está o ponto, Lílian. Ele sempre foi essa pessoa. Mas você fechou os olhos para ele._

"Nós dois não vamos sair daqui até resolvermos isso. Chega de ficar fugindo, chega de ficar com joguinhos" – o moreno fechou as mãos com força e olhou firmemente para Lílian. – "Somos apenas eu e você, aqui nesta biblioteca."

Ela respirou fundo.

"Pode começar."

"Como assim, 'pode começar'? Isso não é um jogo, Lílian" – ele falou, com a irritação a flor da pele.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Potter?" – ela perguntou em um tom amargurado. – "Que eu me apaixonei por você sabe-se Merlin quando? Que eu anseio ver você olhando para mim o tempo todo? Que eu conto as horas para ouvir você inventando alguma desculpa para a McGonnagal? NOSSA OLHA SÓ! Acabei de dizer."

"E então, eu te pergunto. O que VOCÊ quer que eu diga?" – os olhos avelã brilharam e encontraram as esmeraldas dela. – "Que eu te esqueci? Que eu sei viver sem você? Pois isso é mentira, Lílian. Eu posso ter 18 anos, mas eu sei que em você, encontrei a mulher com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias. Você acha que é só você quem anseia por alguma coisa?"

"Eu sigo seus passos a todo instante. Eu sinto o seu cheiro, o seu perfume de pêssego em qualquer lugar que eu vou. Qualquer toque, qualquer palavra que troquemos, faz com que eu durma em paz, apenas para no outro dia começar tudo de novo!"

Ela fechou os olhos e ele, que tinha se levantado durante o discurso, ajoelhou-se do seu lado, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem extremamente perto um do outro.

"Eu não consigo fazer qualquer coisa, sem antes pensar no que você vai achar, Lily. Tudo que eu penso, tudo que eu faço, é para e por você. Se eu sou um idiota completo, acredite, é apenas porque eu quero sua atenção, apenas porque eu quero que você brigue comigo, para eu ouvir a sua voz direcionada a mim..." – ele respirou fundo e segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. – "...e somente para mim."

Ela abriu os olhos marejados e olhou para ele. Ela percebeu que a pele de seu rosto era bronzeada e que as mãos dele, calejadas por causa do treino com o quadribol, eram um veludo para seu rosto.

"Seus olhos... Eles não são apenas castanhos. Eles têm uns pigmentos esverdeados" – ela comentou em um tom infantil, passando o seu dedo por cada traço do rosto dele, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos.

"A única coisa que eu te peço, é uma chance..." – ele falou, encarando-a. – "Uma única chance. E eu prometo não estragar tudo."

Ela respirou fundo e saiu de perto dele.

"Mas por q--"

"Você não é o único que tem coisas a dizer, Potter." – ela falou, tentando adquirir um tom indiferente. Ele sentou-se no lugar que lhe pertencia e apenas observou-a. – "Eu também tenho algumas coisinhas a te dizer."

"Você acha que é o único que sofre com esse sentimento? Pois você não é. Você realmente acha que eu queria que cada célula do meu corpo vibrasse só de te ver passando? Acha que eu queria esmurrar qualquer garota que passasse do seu lado? Pois é. Eu não queria me sentir assim. É como uma maldição. Como se eu estivesse fadada a sofrer por James Potter."

Ele abaixou os olhos, brincando com o lírio em suas mãos.

"No começo, eu negava para tudo e para todos que você tinha mudado, que você não era mais aquele idiota imaturo pelo qual me apaixonei" – ela soltou um riso triste. – "Mas de que me adiantou, se hoje a primeira coisa em que penso quando acordo e a última em que penso quando vou dormir, é você?"

"Você acha que eu não percebi que você mudou? Acha que eu não dei à mínima? Pois eu dei. Afinal, como você mesmo disse, você mudou por minha causa. Você mudou apenas para ME agradar. Mas essa mudança te agrada?"

"Eu não quero um James Potter comportado, que nunca infringe nenhuma regra. Mas também não quero um James Potter que azara o Snape todas as vezes que ele passa pelo corredor. Será que você não vê que eu não quero um James Potter de extremos, mas sim um James Potter que me fez sorrir só por me entregar um lírio?"

Ele se levantou e parou na frente dela, levantando seu rosto com suas mãos.

"Eu sou um extremo, Lily" – ele comentou, fazendo movimentos circulares com seu polegar na bochecha dela.

"E eu sou o outro" – ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo.

"E então... Como ficamos?" – ela perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

"Nós apenas... ficamos. Não precisamos de planos Lils. Como você mesma disse, eu fiz tudo aquilo para te impressionar. Mas eu não deixo de viver a vida no limite, de não ter nada planejado. E você não faz nada disso. Tudo tem que estar planejado, feito de acordo com o mandado."

"Ficamos então...?" – ela perguntou, sorrindo com o canto de seus lábios. – "Acho que eu posso aceitar essa proposta."

Ele riu e, com receio, inclinou-se para beijá-la. Antes de fechar os olhos, viu que ela tinha algumas sardas na bochecha e que seu hálito era de morango.

Ele encostou seus lábios levemente nos dela, e uma corrente elétrica, típica de beijos apaixonados, passou por ambos os corpos. Beijaram-se lenta e calmamente como se não precisassem se preocupar com o amanhã.

Assim que se separaram, ficaram com as testas encostadas, sentindo apenas o hálito um do outro.

"Ouvi dizer... que você não ia me deixar descobrir que é apaixonada por mim" – ele comentou casualmente, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Ela bateu na testa, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

"Que horas são?!"

"Ahm... 11:59" – ele falou, sem entender.

"Essa não!" – ela puxou a mão dele com força, correndo para fora da biblioteca. – "Temos um minuto ou menos, para chegarmos no Salão Principal a tempo de vermos os fogos!"

Ele apenas riu da alegria infantil dela.

Chegaram arfantes no Salão Comunal e viram Sirius abraçado com Marlene. Remus estava com Emmeline, abraçando-a por trás, enquanto Peter se empanturrava de mais doces.

A ruiva virou de frente para o maroto, enquanto o mesmo a abraçava com força.

"Faça um pedido."

"Que?"

"Você é surdo ou o que? Faça um pedido!" – ela mandou e ele ficou olhando para ela sem entender. – "Mas que droga, faça a merda do pedido!"

Ela fechou os olhos irritada com ele, e ele não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

"Dá pra você calar a boca que eu quero fazer meu pedido? Se você não quer fazer, o problema é seu, mas eu quero!" – ela falou, de braços cruzados.

"Eu já fiz" – ele riu marotamente.

"Então cale a boca!"

"Cale-a pra mim."

Ela então, sorrindo maliciosamente, beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

"Pedido realizado" – o moreno respondeu, levando um tapa logo em seguida.

"Pedido feito" – ela falou, sorrindo inocentemente para ele.

Ambos fizeram a contagem regressiva junto com os outros e quando os fogos começaram a explodir, trocaram um beijo apaixonado, que era a certeza que ambos precisavam para serem felizes.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**Lily's POV**

_Não sei como nem porque, só sei que aconteceu. É completamente clichê dizer que quando eu menos esperava esse sentimento chegou, mas foi o que aconteceu. Não estava preparada para me apaixonar por James Potter._

Hoje é dia 1 de Janeiro de 1977 e encontro-me na biblioteca, na Ala Proibida.

Aposto todas as minhas roupas que James está me procurando, já que Sirius pegou o Mapa para procurar Marlene.

Abracei minhas pernas e comecei a pensar no que aconteceu no último dia do ano. Por mais que eu reclame que meus anos eram sempre desanimados e sem nenhuma novidade, ontem deu o que falar.

Todos ficaram espantados quando viram James e eu nos beijando. Sirius lançou um de seus nada escandalosos gritos enquanto Marlene gargalhava com ele.

James me deixou na porta do dormitório para eu dormir, e assim que acordei, corri para a biblioteca, para achar o lírio – que agora está ressecado – em cima da mesa, exatamente como o deixamos na noite anterior.

Não estava preparada para me apaixonar por James Potter. É como se fosse uma maldição que faz com que cada batimento do seu coração fosse direcionado a ele. Como se fosse um veneno que percorre todas as minhas ramificações, todas as minhas veias, minhas artérias.

Abençoado seja aquele que lançou esta maldição em mim e que me fez ingerir o veneno.

"Achei você!" – ouvi James exclamar, abraçando meus ombros. – "O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?"

"Pensando."

"Mas Lils... Você me tem. Não precisa ficar pensando em mim em segredo."

Revirei os olhos.

"Você não consegue ser mais convencido?"

Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

"Não."

Dei uma risada gostosa, ao que ele me roubou um beijo.

"EI!"

Ele me mostrou a língua e saiu correndo.

Coloquei o lírio ressecado no meu bolso e fui atrás dele.

Não estava preparada para me apaixonar por James Potter. Me apaixonei, e esse foi o erro mais gostoso que já cometi em toda a minha vida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM

* * *

**

_Em primeiro lugar! Desejo à todo mundo um feliz 2007 repleto de alegrias, tristezas, relacionamentos, rompimentos, enfim tudo o que nós seres humanos fomos feitos para enfrentar! Afinal o mundo não é um mar de rosas...  
Em segundo: Eu estava ouvindo essa música e me deu vontade de escrevr isso aí. Não saiu muito como eu havia planejado mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado._

_Um beijo gigantesco, muito vinho para vocês, hoje e SEMPRE! _


End file.
